


Five Senses of Jealousy by Luc Court [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 00:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12876099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Five Senses of Jealousy by Luc Court.Series, spoilers. A Shiori short. What one friend wants is not what another owns what Shiori has always hoped for is nothing and everything that Juri might have to offer.





	Five Senses of Jealousy by Luc Court [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Senses of Jealousy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/201648) by [rabbitprint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitprint/pseuds/rabbitprint). 



> Originally posted 2008.

Title: Five Senses of Jealousy

Author: Luc Court

Reader: Rhea314

Fandom: Utena

Characters: Shiori/Juri gen-ish

Rating: K+

Warnings: minor spoilers

Summary:Series, spoilers. A Shiori short. What one friend wants is not what another owns what Shiori has always hoped for is nothing and everything that Juri might have to offer.

Text: [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/201648)

Length 0:22:54

Download Link: [here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/2008/Five%20Senses%20of%20Jealousy.mp3)


End file.
